Independent
by Tutankhamen
Summary: Claire Johnson is a motivated independent art student. She goes to stay with family and on her way back she finds herself traveling through a small wormhole to a totally different land. Warning!Could be considered a Marysue. No flames.


A/N: So yeah, uh well this is another one of those people from today's world somehow getting to middle earth, but it's kind of different. So here goes, hopefully I don't get any flames but what can ya do? Hopefully it's more criticism than actual rudeness, but what ever it's all good. Also if it comes across as a "Mary sue" sorry I'm not changing it, and I don't ask you to read it. I'll do my best to not make it a Mary Sue though.

Oh and it's also a romance with Eomer.

I made all names up in the plot so nothing's real, if Claire Johnson is a real person it was not intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else owns. Whether that's Lord of the Rings or any music that I write from other bands, it's not mine, I take no credit for them.

(About Claire)

Claire Johnson is 20 years old and lives in a regular-sized student apartment, she is not poor, but come on she's a student, quite average for her condition.

She does not get all the "in" cloths; she gets what is comfortable, and what she can afford. She doesn't care what other people think; she only cares what she thinks.

She often gets complaints from her neighbors because of the excessive volume of her stereo that plays rock music, and punk rock, but also some great old bluegrass. So many times has a cop knocked on her door because of these complaints, so she just says, "Alright officer, I'll turn it down," then she would shut the door and laugh.

Claire is quite the musician herself with an acoustic guitar. Every once in a while she would go to a fellow musician's place and jam, mostly playing the thing she knew best, bluegrass.

She doesn't trust anyone, so that is why she has learned Martial Arts… a black belt in Karate. Her shelves are lined with trophies she had won.

She works at a video rental store, but because she is so private and untrusting of others, none of her co-workers know or notice her. She is quite the independent person and anticipates graduating from art school to become even more so.

At school she is not noticed very much, she is just a fuzzy face in the crowd, but she doesn't care to be noticed by anyone (like I said before, she is very private) except for her professors who complimented her on her work. She is at a pretty average weight, 5'11" at 140 lbs, and she has quite big feet. She has light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with a layer here and there.

(That's Claire).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Blasted Weekend**

"BEEP, BEEP!" Went Claire's alarm clock as she twisted her arms to get it to go off. "I HATE that sound," she said to herself as she stretched to wake herself up. As she was waking herself up thinking of her upcoming day she realized that today was the day that she was going to go to a concert from one of her favorite bands. "Oh yeah!" she said to herself. She was going to stay her aunt's that night because it was easier to sleep there than drive back in the dark, and it was close to where the concert was going to be at. Then she began to pack some things: Blanket, Teddy, Tooth brush, Jammies, another set of clothes, and things of that sort. She also thought she should bring her guitar, and her song book that she was writing songs in, because she couldn't go with out it for too long! She also brought a case of her most favorite CDs and a small Discman, and a few back-up batteries, and some speakers to put in it because she didn't have any headphones, they had broken a few days ago, and last but CERTAINLY NOT least a bag of chocolate to munch on during the sleepover. She put all that she could into a duffel bag and everything else she figured she would just carry.

"I am so totally stoked for this concert!" she said to herself. Then she got ready for school, she put on a (can I put real band logos on these stories?) hoodie, and some comfortable jeans, and some socks and sneakers, and put her hair in a ponytail, and called it good. She realized that she was going to have to make two trips to the car so she grabbed her backpack and her portfolio for her art classes and set them in the back seat, then she went back to get her other stuff for the stay at her aunt's house, and also stuffed it into the back seat, and grabbed her keys and took off.

Her car was a cheap one she could only afford 600 dollars for a car so it was kinda shabby, and old, and had a lot of miles on it. She got to school and endured her LONG classes because of the anxiety of the concert tonight.

She had done painting, drawing, ceramics you name it, that's the only reason she could get through her classes, because she enjoyed her art so much.

Finally school ended and it was FRIDAY! (Sorry that's my favorite day of the week! Lol) Claire ran and got in the car and quickly put her seatbelt on, and took off for the concert that was going to be in an hour or two. She figured that she could go and get a bite to eat first and then head to the concert. She got a burger, and some fries and a soft drink and ate in the parking lot of the restaurant. Then she took off to the concert!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(The concert, I probably can't write any real stuff, so the O's are the concert, be inventive lol, sorry, I just don't think I can write that stuff :S )

"DUDE! That concert rocked!" Claire said as she was walking to her car.

She got into the car and once again put her seatbelt on and drove to her aunt's house. In the car she turned on the radio to her favorite classic rock station. She had been driving for about a half an hour before the sun had gone down and all that could be seen was stars. Another half an hour of driving and she had arrived at her Aunt's house.

"Hey, Claire!" her aunt said as she walked in, giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Aunt Betty!" giving a huge squeeze back. Her Aunt had been like her parent since her parents died a few years, she always went to Betty's house, and was able to come over and stay over almost every other weekend.

They went into Betty's living room and started to chat. Her uncle Liam walked in and said "hi" to Claire, but seemed kind of busy so she said "hi" and he went back to his business.

"So, Claire! How is your art coming, I know how great you are!" Betty said.

"Well, I'm not that great, Betty!" Claire said not wanting to show anyone.

"Do you have your art here? Will you show me?" asked Betty.

"Well…" said Claire.

"Please?" Betty insisted. Claire thought, "Well she has been very nice to me these past few years, I guess I could show her." so she said, "well my portfolio is out in my car, I'll go get it, along with my other stuff I guess," she said as she was walking out of the room.

"I'll help you Claire!" Betty said as she got up and started to follow her. They went out to her car and Claire grabbed her guitar, and her portfolio, and thought, "Hmm, maybe I'll do some art while I'm here," so then she also grabbed here art supplies out of her backpack, and Betty grabbed her duffel bag and they headed back to Betty's house. They brought it in and set it in the living room. Then Claire grabbed her portfolio and began to show the poignant drawings of children and other religious things that she had created (She was quite religious).

"Claire, this is wonderful…" she looked in awe. Claire didn't know quite what to say, she was just silent. "You know you could probably get some good money for these."

"Oh, I never sell my work, it's kind of personal," Claire said. then Betty gave it back to her to put away.

"Well, it's pretty late, we should get to bed," Betty said.

"Alright, I guess I am a bit tired." Claire said. They went to bed. The next few days consisted of guitar-playing on the porch, art-doing on the balcony, Karate-practicing in the back yard and music-listening anywhere, top it off with church on Sunday… you know, the average weekend anywhere for Claire. Then, sadly her weekend was over, and she was once again packing the things that she brought. She was heading for the door giving Aunt Betty and Uncle Liam a hug goodbye.

"Remember to come next weekend for your birthday!" Aunt Betty called as Claire was walking to her car shoving her things in the back seat.

"I will," Claire looked back and smiled then got into her sorry excuse of a car and started the ignition. She gave one last wave and pulled out of the driveway.

She was on the road, on a highway when a huge light blasted from the sky. Claire drove right througha worm-hole and found herself, and all of her belongings including her car, all in a different place, driving at high speeds in a very huge field.

A/N: Ok, that does all for chapter one, please review, that would be great! And once again, please don't flame, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! -k- bye


End file.
